


When there is nothing else left

by Hawkkitty44



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Opposites Attract, Tony Stark Has A Heart, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: A fire. A breaking point. An all American boy who really needs to take a joke.Stony boarding school au





	When there is nothing else left

If you asked someone what the most significant invention that man has made one might go so far as to say the wheel, the Television or better yet the tiny little bits of soap that no matter how hard you pressed on them they were still firm. Not many would suggest fire, maybe that guy who spends a bit too much time behind the church's parking lot but besides him not many. That’s why perhaps the teacher is talking to handler number twelve just a bit angrily. It’s hard to take the others name seriously when the young man knows he will be dropped and replaced within the week, so the young man just watched with joyous curiously.

A fire contained in a Bunsen burner was good, but a fire was burning away in an unapproved machine? Now that was where they had a line. Crazy right. Back in the lowest part of the chair the sight before him was too good not to watch. Lightly rolling his back he can feel where the beginning of back pain was going to start. It would be best if he cut in there sometimes, by the way, the hired babysitter was rubbing his face and the look of glum he knew that his father was going to receive a hefty folder. Maybe they could make up a library at this point? Who knows and at this point it seems like the last thing Tony should be caring about.

“I am very aware that Mr Stark has promised a large donation to the school, but there are so many policies that we can overlook. Okay, I need to tell you today that he cannot be enrolled here any longer! Sir Edward has asked you to withdraw as to avoid any dramas”.

The teacher, Miss Ann was but, of course, annoyed as she said this. The older blonde probably was not wanting to say it, what would her English class be without his oh so charming remarks about the book of the week? Well, it would be less funny if also less informative, but not everyone had to understand the value of a good joke ya know.  Rolling his eyes, Tony sees the way in which twelve sits up in his chair; yep there was going to be some begging going on. Great, they never let go.

“I understand the issue of his behaviour, but I assure you that you could just put him in another classroom perhaps? There are only so many schools and— this isn’t going to work is it?”

Pale green eyes peer hopefully though it isn’t long before they are covering their face. Okay, so the guy tried harder than most did when Tony did something so that he could give him that. The woman is nodding and as if she understands the pain of having to look after someone as brilliant as Tony nods knowingly.

“We could offer you other school options, but you have to understand how full they will be in this time of the year”.

Softly saying this to the other Tony realises they hadn’t even looked at him in a while. Who did they think they were talking about? Hopping a bit in his chair, he feels that at last, he deserves to have the attention on himself. They were here after all here for him.

“Hey, I already got a Nobel prize to be an invention in my deck how much harder will it be to submit? And common don’t look so glum Carol I put out the fire before it even reached the curtain—hey can I have that gum if you aren’t going to have it?”

Gesturing towards the almost empty packet that was on the desk it’s clear by the look of annoyance from the teacher and the facepalm he got from the man that it perhaps wasn’t the answer they were looking for at all. And by the way, the two of them do not immediately crack open the gum packet and hand him the last spear mint chew they were not going to be in the sharing mood. Guess they missed the whole sharing is caring speech one usually got when they were five.

“Mr Stark I would ask you to remain civil during this, as you do know I am trying to save your academic career.”

The way she said it all but made Tony feel like that was what she wanted to do. Whatever rolling his eyes, he can handle the intrigue turn boredom boiling away inside his stomach. Maybe the carer sees this too as he is quick to shoot him a look that just screams do not run out the door.

“Sounds like you don’t need me to hear to discuss that now do you? Well, some things do need my oh so pressing attention, and well I probably should be off to that instead”.

Standing up swiftly he feels a hand reach for him, and it is quick to be wrapped around his wrist. Fast yet barely touching him at all. Pure care at the thing he was paid to babysit Tony supposed. Scoffing oh so loudly it isn’t exactly hard to retract his arm and merely take a few more steps away from them and instead towards the doorway.

“Get her to say I took time to do school clubs, worked nicely on my last application to a new school”.

Before the pair could say anything else, the brunette is closing the door and swiftly walking down the hall. His steps are cumbersome and perhaps too loud as his echo is clear as day through the empty afternoon turned evening day. A hand goes to his pocket and swiftly picks out his phone like he had done it a million times before and the settings are being set to aeroplane mode. Glasses on his head quickly pulled down as the bright beams of light hit his face. The school knew how to light up an entrance.

With a light grunt, the door is open, and the sight of Rhodey leaning on his car is the first thing he sees.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write Stony for so long and I feel so blessed to be able to do so:)  
> Hope you guys like it there will be more


End file.
